


Death of Me

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Death of Me

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
**Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
**Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
**Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон, Шерлок  
  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Ангст  
  
**Размер:** Драббл, 1 страница  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+92 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Шерлок возвращается однажды...  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
На его лице нет улыбки, нет надменности и насмешливости нет. Его серые глаза не стреляют уничижительными молниями превосходства, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску…  
Ты замер, опустив руки, и уставившись невидящим взглядом.  
Не веришь? Не можешь поверить?  
Он стоит непозволительно близко, достаточно для прикосновения или удара, нужно всего лишь протянуть руку и вот он, тот, кого ты ждал все это время, тот, кому ты отдал всего себя вечность и минуту назад… тот, кого ты похоронил… кого ты не считал мертвым вот уже два года…

\- Джон…

Голос. Этот голос. Он стерся из памяти. Стерлась память об интонациях и силе, о тонах и оттенках, и так страшно воскрешать его. Он по особенному произносит твое имя, как никто другой, и обида, боль, радость, злость, перемешались в твоем сознании, и ты не можешь отделить одно от другого. Уйти, потому что ты рад? Ударить, потому что болит? Накричать, потому что ты зол? Не возвращаться, потому что обижен? Такая тонкая грань. Тебе хочется плакать и смеяться одновременно, тебе хочется так много сказать и не говорить ничего, и ты молча стоишь, не двигаясь ни в пространстве, ни во времени. Время замерло, остановилось на долгих два года. Кто тебе вернет их?  
Как заполнить радостью ту пустоту, если она выжгла тебе душу. Нескончаемые часы ожидания в надежде на чудо… на злую, очень злую шутку.  
Почему именно сейчас?  
Не через месяц, или не месяц назад? Сейчас не подходящий момент, а когда он настанет?

Он расслабляется, и ты видишь тень улыбки на его губах, которые тебе сейчас так хочется разбить.  
Неужели все написано у тебя на лице, и он уверен, что ты не сможешь по-другому?  
Но его улыбка не победная и не нахальная, такой улыбки ты раньше не видел, она просит прощения и говорит что-то еще, но это всего лишь улыбка, и у тебя начинают дрожать руки, ты сжимаешь кулаки.  
Но ты не будешь устраивать истерики, и не скажешь, как боль разъедала тебе душу все это время, ведь не это главное, главное, что он вернулся, вернулся к тебе, и ты скажешь всего одну фразу, но ты знаешь, что сделаешь так как сказал, иначе просто сойдешь с ума. Несмотря на то, что он обычно глух к твоим просьбам, ты уверен, что на этот раз он тебя услышит…

Непрошенные слезы готовы сорваться потоком, и ты глубоко вдыхаешь воздух, пытаясь их остановить, и чувствуешь, как он нерешительно тянет тебя за куртку, но ты не собираешься сопротивляться, потому что слишком долго ждал.  
Он обнимает тебя, бережно, словно ты из хрусталя, а ты не можешь поднять руки, и убедить его что это не так, и он прижимает тебя к своему телу изо всех сил.  
Ты утыкаешься носом ему в шею, прямо над неизменным шарфом под колючей скулой, вдыхаешь давно позабытый запах, и медленно поднимаешь руки, накрывая дрожащими ладонями острые лопатки...  
Тебе необходимо почувствовать, ведь ты и так знаешь, но ты хочешь чувствовать каждой клеточкой, что он твой, что он вернулся… живой.

\- Если ты… - слезы сдавливают тебе горло тугим жгутом, - если ты еще раз так поступишь… я пойду за тобой…

1 февраля 2012


End file.
